


Our Love Was Comfortable

by hwespn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a song, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Kinda?, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Memories, Pining Dean, Post-Break Up, Reminiscing, Sad, Sad Dean, Song fic, Starting Over, Texting, i can't think of any more tags, pls read im really proud of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off one of my favorite songs, Comfortable by John Mayer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love Was Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I really love this song so I figured I'd make a fic for it! If you guys want a second part, let me know!

Dean sat on his bed, swiping through his camera roll on his phone to clean out the photos when he saw a picture that made his heart clench. 

It was Cas. He sat with his knees pulled to his chest in the shopping cart of one of their local grocery stores and a blur of one of the aisles in the store surrounded Cas. Cas was turned towards Dean, who was holding the phone to take the picture, and smiling, all gummy and open mouthed with his blue eyes shining like he's mid-laugh. Dean remembers that day well. 

The two of them had made a quick run to the grocery store after coming home from a weekend at Dean's brother Sam's house and-- suprise! They forgot to go food shopping before they left and had nothing edible in their fridge. Dean had turned his back for one second to compare the prices of two different brands of some organic milk Cas likes and when he turned back, Cas had somehow gotten his almost-6-foot-tall self into the empty grocery cart undetected and was smiling at Dean. 

"Push me!" Cas giggled like a toddler.  


Dean just rolled his eyes, "I can't believe I'm doing this." 

Dean took a running start and pushed the cart, holding onto the handle bar and placing his feet on the bar between the back wheels of the cart. He used his body to steer the cart and pushed one foot off the ground and back to the bar every time it felt like they were losing speed. The noises of the busy market around them were drowned out with their laughs as they steered around the store, Dean taking the picture of Cas in the process and knocking into a magazine rack while doing so. They were awkwardly approached by an employee after who asked them to leave. Dean can't even what remember what went wrong between the two of them last September. If only he knew, then maybe he'd call Cas and maybe he'd want to try agai-

"Dean?" a voice snapped Dean out of his reminiscing and he looked up, meeting the eyes of his current girlfriend, Anna, who was standing with one shoulder leaning on the doorframe with a shy smile as if she were modeling for a magazine cover. 

"Hey, Anna. What's up?" Dean smiled and locked his phone, not deleting the photo. 

"You ready for bed?" She smiled, crossing the room and slipping into her side of the bed and grabbing a book-- the Bible, of course. Anna comes from a highly religious family and reads a bit of the Bible before bed. Cas came from a religious family too, but didn't really care what any of them thought.

Dean nodded, placing his phone on his nightstand and getting into bed and hoping for the memories of Cas to be erased. A few minutes later, Dean heard the heavy book close and the light click shut. Dean sort of just lay there as Anna scooted over towards him and wrapped an arm around his middle and placed her head on his chest-- they've only been together a few months and sleeping next to Anna was something Dean still needed to get used to.

The next morning, Dean walked into work at the garage and carried on with business as usual as if he weren't just wishing he woke up next to wasn't his ex-boyfriend rather than his current-girlfriend. On his lunch break, he sat in the employee "lounge" (aka just a table and a few chairs) and ate his lunch with 2 of his co-workers, Benny and Victor. 

"Hey, Dean, how's that girl of yours? Anna, is it? She seemed nice when I met her when she came by the other day." Victor said as he took a bite of his sandwich. 

Dean nodded, staring at the table rather than at his friends, "she's really, um, nice. Really cool."

"She's gonna be good for you, brother, I know it, just give 'er time." Benny smiled, slapping Dean's back and all Dean did was force a chuckle. 

After work, Dean changed from his grease-stained clothes and showered, putting on a fresh pair of pajamas. He started dinner, just seasoning some chicken he found in the fridge and throwing it in the oven. He figured Anna would be over by the time the chicken was done so he decided to make extra. 

The oven timer went off just as Anna texted that she were on her way, so Dean took the chicken out of the oven to let it cool off for the few minutes until Anna's arrival. When Anna walked through the door, she sashayed into the kitchen and greeted Dean with a chaste kiss then turned around to set the table. Once the table was set, Dean put an oven mitt on his hand to bring the tray with the chicken over to the table. The tray, though, was still hot and Dean let go almost immediately when he felt the heat through the oven mitt, yelling out a series of swear words in the process. 

"Dean!" Anna scolded, "you know how I feel about profanity!" 

Dean nodded, "sorry, Anna." He transferred the chicken to a separate plate and brought it over to the table rather than bringing the hot tray and the conversation was dropped. Dean couldn't help but wonder what Cas would do if he were there with Dean instead of Anna right now. Cas always swore, and always laughed but kissed the injuries jokingly when Dean got minorly hurt. Anna and Dean ate their dinner in silence. 

Anna is beautiful, she's got red flowing hair and skin almost like porcelain and electric blue eyes. She's tall and has a great smile and is incredibly smart and kind. She's the definition of "flawless" in the flesh. But she's not Cas. 

Dean hates himself for coming to that conclusion, realizing that he still wants Cas even after it being over a year since they called it quits. He can't forget Cas. Cas wasn't new territory to him-- he was familiar but still exciting and so damn comfortable to be with. With Anna, it just seems like they're going through the motions. 

Anna is perfect, but then Dean remembers what Cas looks like with messy hair and a pair of ratty old grey sweatpants and suddenly that becomes everything. 

So Dean sits Anna down on the couch and holds both her hands and just as he's about to say something, Anna beats him to the punch. 

"Let me guess, you still have feelings for your ex?" Anna smiled nervously, "it's okay Dean, I'm not mad."

"I- you- how did you know?" Dean hung his head. 

"I saw the photo you were looking at the other day before bed. You really loved him, didn't you?" 

"Present tense."

"What?" Anna turned her head in a way that reminded Dean so much of Cas it sickened him. 

"I love him. Present tense." Dean trailed his eyes up to meet Anna. 

"Go," Anna whispered, "tell him that. You deserve to be happy and I don't want to hold you back."

"I'm sure he doesn't even think about me anymore." Dean sighed, hanging his head. 

"If he felt--feels--the same way for you, then he definitely does. At least text him, okay? And y'know, tell me how it goes, if you want. I'm rooting for you, Dean. I hope I can find someone who loves me like you love Cas." Anna got up and leaned down to kiss Dean's forehead, "bye, Dean" Anna turned to gather her things and left. 

There Dean sat, scrolling through a bunch of pictures on his phone that he's too attached to to delete. After an hour so of staring and scrolling, Dean found Cas's number in his contacts. 

to: Castiel  
hey, are you busy on thursday? i want to see you. 

Dean sat there with eyes glued to his phone, telling himself how stupid he was and how Cas probably changed his number before he heard a ding that signalled he's recieved a message a few minutes later. 

From: Castiel  
Hello, Dean. I am free on Thursday. I would like to see you too. 

Dean smiled, jumping out of his seat and nearly yelling because he was so damn excited. Dean could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he typed out his reply. 

To: Castiel  
great, how's 6:00 at the diner? 

From: Castiel  
I wouldn't miss it for the world :)

Dean felt like he was a 15 year old girl with a crush from the way his heart skipped a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! leave comments & kudos please :) sorry if the lil text parts were a bit confusing


End file.
